2 healing hearts: Blue eyed girl spin-off
by AwkwardWeirdAlex
Summary: Erik and Lexi broke up 4 months ago. Lexi's back in Forks, but why. Erik's heart was wanting Lexi. He still loves Lexi. What will happen between Lexi and Erik? Will Lexi fall back in love with Erik? Will they get back together? What drama will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Lexi returns

Tyler's POV

Seth and I were sitting at main house with the rest of the family. Emmett was playing a video game with Jasper, Alice was looking through at fashion magazine, Rose was reading a book, and Edward and Bella were at Edward's piano. It's like nothing has changed, except for Alexia not being here. She said she was doing good and loving the sun she missed so much. She also said she misses the rain and everyone. She said that everything was just not the same. Her friends were nice and everything, but they didn't really understand what she went through.

"Everything will be okay, I promise. Just call me or anyone if you need to talk." I said.

"Thanks, Ty. Um I have to go. Please tell everyone I miss them and hope to see them soon." Lexi hung up before I could say anything.

"Okay then." I hung up my phone and put it on the arm of the couch. I snuggled into Seth's chest. He was so hot and it felt good on my cold skin. I felt right being with him. Being his wife and he being my husband.

I heard a truck pull up to the driveway. It sounded like Erik's truck. He still comes over even though Lexi isn't here. He's obviously still heartbroken that they broke up. He kind of still talks to Lexi. He says that she doesn't talk to him that much. It's like it got awkward between them.

Erik knocked on the door. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hello Erik." I smiled.

"Hello Ty," he smiled as well. It wasn't a happy smile though. He really hasn't been happy since Lexi left. "How's everything?"

"Good. Please come in." I opened the door wider. Erik walked inside. "How are you? You still seem down."

"I am. I'm trying so hard to get over it, but I can't. She's my everything. My parents got me seeing someone to help. It's not helping."

"Erik, it's been 4 months."

"I know." There was a familiar scent in the air, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. It was a scent that hasn't been in this area for months. Wait? Lexi?

"Lexi?" I said.

"What?" Erik asked. I looked at Erik. His eyes widen and his heart was racing. This wasn't good. "Did you say Lexi?" I nodded.

"What is she doing here?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "She can't be here. She's supposed to be in Arizona with her stupid boyfriend."

"Well she's not."

"She's here for a reason," Edward stated. Lexi knocked on the door. I opened it. Lexi had three suitcases on the ground and her purse in right arm. She looked very different. Her hair was dyed. It wasn't dark brown; it was dark red. I didn't think she would never dye her hair. She looked really good, but something didn't seem right.

Lexi attacked me with a hug. I hugged her back, then let go of her and looked at her some more. She was wearing red lace crop top, bootcut dark blue jeans, brown western boots. She also had a tattoo of the quote by Audrey Hepburn "I'm possible" on her side and she had her belly button pierced. Yea she wasn't the same Lexi 4 months ago.

"Oh god, it's so good to see you again, Tyler." Lexi smiled. I wonder what was wrong and why Lexi was back in Forks.

"Yea, you too. What are you doing back in Forks?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'll tell you later." She grabbed her suitcases and walked inside the house. She dropped her bags when she saw Erik and stopped in her tracks.

"Hello, Erik." She held out her hand for Erik to shake. Erik looked at her for a couple of second and threw himself at her and hugged her. Lexi let out a grunt. I don't think Lexi felt a little awkward. Her heart was beating fast, like what it use to when she saw Erik when they were dating.

"Oh god. Lexi, I'm happy you're back." Erik said.

"Yea." Lexi was trying to push Erik off her. Erik finally let her go. Lexi saw Emmett in the living room and ran to him. "Emmett!" Emmett got up. Lexi jumped and Emmett caught her.

"Lexi! I missed you so much. I'm so happy you're back. You can't ever leave again." Emmett put Lexi down on her feet.

"Oh don't worry. I'm here for good." Lexi smiled. She went to hug everyone else in the living room. "I'm glad you guys are still in Forks. Especially you, Erik."

"Yea. Well, so why are you back?" Erik asked. Lexi sat on the couch next to Rose. Erik followed me to the living room. I sat on the love seat with Seth. Erik stopped once he was at the arm of the couch, but on the other side of Lexi.

"Well, a months ago my boyfriend broke up with me. I got rid of everything that reminds me of him and I mean everything. I changed my hair; I bought new clothes and shoes. The only thing that didn't change was my personality. I'm still the same person 4 months ago."

"Well your fashion sense got 10 times better, Lexi." Alice stated. Lexi giggled.

"Why did you change yourself?" Erik asked.

"I wanted to and I needed a change." She smiled.

"When did you get the piercing and tattoo?" Erik asked.

"Last month. Both were painful, but I think it was worth it." She smiled again. She seems to be taking this break up very well. She has changed, but in a good way. I'm proud of her. "Well anyways. Do you guys mind if I stay here for a few days until my apartment is done?"

"Wait you bought an apartment?" I asked in surprised. Lexi nodded her head. "How long are you staying in Forks?"

"Oh I found an apartment in Port Angeles, but they said it won't be ready until Wednesday. Meaning I'm not staying in Forks for very long."

"Yay! Well the sad thing is that we changed your room just a little. It's not that girly anymore, it's more for classy." Alice said. "It's also not done yet."

"So you can either stay on the couch here or stay in Tyler's room?" Alice asked.

"I guess Tyler's room if that's okay with her."

"Well you're lucky that Tyler doesn't live here anymore." Emmett stated and winked at me. He walked upstairs with Lexi's things.

"So Ty how's the married life?" Lexi turned to me and asked.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you guys later, I guess." Erik said as he got up and walked to the door. Lexi frowned. Wait she frowned? She still had feeling for Erik. But why did they break up, she dated someone else and moved away from him?

"So, Lexi need help with unpacking your things?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"I have some bags in my truck." She said. Wait truck. What happened to her mustang that Erik got her?

"Truck?" I asked.

"Yea I traded my mustang for a truck. I got a white lifted Chevy Silverado 2500 crew cab. But lifted enough to go mudding without messing up the bottom of my baby." She explained. Okay this was definitely not the same Lexi I knew 4 months ago.

"Who are you and what did you do with Lexi?" I asked. She giggled. "You look like her kinda, but sound like Emmett."

"I'm the same person, just changed a little." She walks out the door. I followed her. Erik was still here, but staring at Lexi's truck. Lexi was smiling. Her heart was beating fast again. What's going on?

"Do you like it?" She asked. Erik nodded his head. "Good." She whispered.

"She's a beauty." Erik said. He walked up to her truck and touched it. I really don't know why guys do that. "What happened to the mustang?"

"I traded her in for this baby. It's not like I didn't love her, I just wanted something new." Lexi looked down for a second and then looked at Erik. "Question. How's Aquamarine?"

"She's really great. She waits at the door hoping you'll come back." Erik kicked a rock.

"Oh." Lexi looked down again. Something was up. "Do you mind if I come see her tomorrow?"

"Really?" Erik sounded excited. Lexi nodded her head. "Yea. Aquamarine will be so excited to see her mommy again. Do you want to pick you up?"

"No I can drive to your place, if that's okay."

"Yea, that's fine. Tyler can give you my address, cause I need to go. My sisters are coming over later. I'll see you tomorrow." Erik smiled and walked to his truck and waved bye to Lexi. She waved back. Erik drove off.

"So, what was that about?" I asked.

"What?"

"That. You broke up with him and you act like nothing happened between you guys."

"Well, there's another reason why I'm back." Lexi grabbed her bags front the bed of her truck. She grabbed two big pink suitcases. "Okay." She walked inside.

I was helping Lexi unpack. When we were done, mom came in with food for Lexi. Her favorite chicken tacos with homemade salsa. After Lexi was done eating, we talked about what she missed. I told her that Erik did try to start dating, but he wasn't ready for it yet.

"So why did you come back?" I asked.

"I think I had a huge mistake with Erik."

"How?"

"Breaking up. I kept thinking about him all the time. I came back to see if I could get back with him. I can tell he still loves me."

"Well he does. He still comes over just to see if we're "okay", but I know he comes over just to see how you are. He tried to go out with girls, but he ends up cancelling and going out to drink." I explained.

"I know. I felt bad. My head told me to not come back, but my heart told me to come back and get Erik back. I still love him. My heart beats for him. He saved me from old myself and from my past."

"I know. Who knows he might take you back if you tell him how you feel." She smiled. "He was hurt, Lex. So bad. It was worst than the time you caught that slut on him."

"I know I hurt him bad. Do you know how bad I wanted to call him or text him and tell him I'm so sorry?"

"Well, we're glad you're back. Get some rest." She nodded her head. She hugged back.

"I'm sorry I left." She tears up a little.

"I forgive you."


	2. Chapter 2: Bonfire

Chapter 2 Lexi's POV

I was getting ready to go to Erik's house to see my baby. I haven't seen her since I left. Everyday being gone from her I wish I took with me, but I thought it would be better if she stayed with Erik. So he could have something to remind him that what they had was real.

I was actually scared to see Aquamarine. She was staying at Erik's parent's house. I wasn't seen them since the wedding. I don't know what they will say to me or what they will do to me. Will they hate me for what I did? What if they don't accept my apology?

I changed into my Chevy shirt, dark blue denim jean and my light brown cowboy boots. I French braided my hair to the side. I've changed so much. Most days I dressed very country. I looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed and pushed my bangs back out of my eye.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I said. I was sitting on the bed just thinking about what could happen. I hope I wasn't going to be hated by Erik's family. I really didn't mean to hurt him. I was confused at the time.

"Hey, Lexi." Edward came in and sat on my bed next to me. "A lot of things on your mind I see or hear." He chuckled. I giggled a little.

"I'm scared to see Erik's parents again. What if they hate me for breaking their son's heart, leaving, and then coming back? I'm so scared." I cried a little.

"Alexia Nicole, you have nothing to worry about. Erik is an adult just like you. His parents were just worried that he was hurting himself. He was just keeping to himself not wanting to do anything."

"Will they hate me?"

"I don't know. You'll have to see. They may hate you, they may not."

"Oh thanks, Edward that was so helpful." I said sarcastically. I wiped away my tears.

"Hey, it helped you to stop crying." He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

I drove up to Erik's parents' house. My hands were shaking on the steering wheel. I turned off the engine of my truck. I looked in the mirror. I French braided my hair to the side. I was wearing my aviator sunglasses. I took them off to check my makeup. I decided on keeping it simple, like winged eyeliner, foundation, and baby lips. I took a deep breath before I opened my door. I got out of my truck and slowly walked to the front door.

I took another deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Aquamarine started barking. "Coming!" I heard Erik's mom say as she opened the door. "Oh hello." Either she didn't recognize me or really didn't like me.

"Hello, Mrs. Jacobson, it's me Lexi." Her eyes widen.

"Oh wow, hi sweetie. I barely recognized you. Erik wasn't kidding about you changing. Please come in." She opened the door wider. I walked in Aquamarine was sitting by Mrs. Jacobson's feet. Her tail was wagging like crazy.

"Hey girl." I put my hand out for her to smell. She started going crazy. Jumping, barking, and spinning around. "So Mrs. Jacobson, I'm really sorry for what I did to Erik. I really didn't mean to hurt him. It was a huge mistake now."

"Sweetie, I forgive you. I had a feeling you would come back. I've seen you two together. The way you two look at each other. You truly love him and you still do." She smiled. "And you know how I feel about you calling me Mrs. Jacobson." She laughed. I smiled.

"Sorry. So where's Erik?" I asked as I patted Aquamarine. She licked my hand and arm.

"Oh he's out back with Kyle and his dad. They're probably messing around when they're supposed to be cleaning up for a bonfire that Kyle is having with some friends tonight. You should come. I know Erik would really like that." Carrie smiled. I shook my head.

"I don't think I should."

"You don't think you should what?" I heard Erik ask. I turned my head. Erik, his brother and dad walked in. They were all sweaty. Erik wiped the sweat off his forehead. I looked Erik up and down. I couldn't talk, I forgot how too. My heart started beating fast.

"Oh um." I started to say.

"She doesn't think she should come to the bonfire." Carrie said for me.

"Oh you should come. It will be so fun. Tailgates, big fire, marshmallows, hotdogs, alcohol even though you guys can't drink mom and dad don't mind, just don't drive home." Kyle winked at me.

"Please come." Erik begged.

"Um sure, I'll come." I gave in.

"Sweet. I'm taking the first shower. See you later, Lexi." Kyle winked at me again as he walked upstairs. "By the way, Lex. Sweet truck." Kyle yelled from upstairs. I laughed a little.

"We'll leave you two alone." Mark and Carrie walked upstairs. So now it was just Erik, Aquamarine and myself. I got down on my knees and scratched behind Aqua's ears.

"Did you miss mommy?" I asked her. She barked. "I missed you, too Aquamarine." She licked my face. I laughed.

"I'm glad you're back, Lexi." Erik said. I got up from my knees. "It's been really boring without you here."

"Oh. Um what happened to college?" I asked. Erik wanted to go to school for something. He was still kind of confused on what he wanted to go for. Erik chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea. I kind of dropped out. I wasn't ready to go to school that time. I'm thinking about going back next year or joining the military." My heart stopped when he said military.

"NO!" I yelled. Erik's eyes widen. I covered my mouth with my hand. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I understand why you don't want to do the military plan. But I'm still thinking. Kyle thinks I should join. My parents think I should take a break from school for now until things…never mind."

"Until things what?"

"It's nothing." It was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm going get in the shower. You can stay if you want or you can go."

"I'll stay." Erik smiled. Which made me smile, too.

"Okay. You can either hang out down here or in my room?" I bit my bottom lip. I knew Erik had a bathroom in his room. His was the only one besides his parents.

"I guess your room." Erik nods his head. He starts walking towards the stairs. I followed behind him. Once we got to his room. Nothing really changed beside Aquamarine's bed was next to his bed. By the wall by the door was his desk. It was kind of messy with papers. He had two frames on his desk. I looked to see the pictures. One of them was a picture of us when Erik graduated. The other one was a picture of me at my 18th birthday party. I smiled. I heard the water turn on in Erik's bathroom. I looked at the papers on his desk. They looked like letters that he didn't want to send. I saw my name on a few of them. He wanted to write to me, but he didn't want to send them to me. I pulled out his desk chair and sat down. I started reading one of them.

Dear Alexia,

I'm not sure how I want to start this letter. I'm not even sure if I want to write this or send it since you're happy and what not. I just can't take it because I still love you and everything is so hard because I see you in my dreams, everywhere I go, in Aquamarine. I can't stand it. My family wants me go out and have some fun and stop sitting in my room.

There was more. A lot more. Three pages. I put it back on his desk and grabbed another one. A month after his wrote the first one.

Dear Alexia,

It's been a month. I've been on a few dates and nothing really happened. Some girls couldn't deal with me being in love with some other girl who I can't let go. Others I had to dump because well I don't think I'm truly ready for a real relationship. So I'm friends with the girls I dumped because they are hoping I'll be ready soon. I care about them, but as a friend though.

He's been on dates with other girls? I don't know why that broke my heart. We're not even together.

"What are you doing?" I heard Erik ask. I turned around and saw Erik standing in just a towel around his waist. I dropped the paper on the desk.

"Um. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to read them. I only read two of them, but not all the way through." I said quickly.

"Why did you read them?"

"I don't know. I was just looking until I saw my name on them. I'm really sorry."

"Lexi, I'm not mad or upset. I was hoping one day to send them, but I never got the gut to."

"Why?" Erik shrugged his shoulders. "Is it because you didn't want me to know how unhappy you were?"

"No, well yes because you were happy in your relationship. I didn't want to mess up your happiness." Too bad I wasn't really happy with my relationship. I was too busy thinking about Erik and wondering if he was happy and if he was thinking about me.

"So what time is this bonfire?" I asked to change to the subject. Erik was thinking and then shrugged his shoulders, like he wasn't really sure. "A little after it gets dark or a little before it gets dark?"

"I guess whenever. It's totally up to you. Also if you want you can bring some extra clothes." I nodded my head. That wasn't a bad idea. "But you can't not show up." He smiled.

"Okay. Well maybe you should get dressed."

"I guess I should." I got up from the chair. Erik grabbed my arm. "Please don't go." He voice sounded sad.

"I'm was umm going to step outside your door while you change."

"No stay here. I'll change in the bathroom." Erik let go of my arm and grabbed some clothes. He walked to the bathroom. I looked around again. His room was way too familiar to me. This whole house was familiar. It was like my second home. Erik's parents loved me and his siblings treated me like I was one of them.

I looked at the pictures on Erik's desk again. I grabbed one of the pictures, Erik's graduation. I sat down on his bed and looked at it. I smiled.

"I forgot my shirt." I heard Erik said. I turned around and saw Erik standing on denim jeans and no shirt. His hair was messy and still wet. I stared at his chest. I started biting my lip for some reason.

"Lexi?" I shook my head. "My shirt?" He pointed to his bed. I looked down and saw that I was sitting on his shirt.

"Oh sorry." I got up, grabbed Erik's shirt. I put the frame down on the bed. I walked to Erik and handed his shirt to him. "Um here's your shirt."

"Thanks." He grabbed my arms for some reason. He started moving a little closer towards me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. He smiled. He hands slowly slid down to my hands. "Erik?" He shook his head. He rested his forehead on mine.

"Stop talking. Please" He let go of my right hand and placed his hand on my cheek. He lifted my head up. Our lips met. I never thought this would happen for a long time. Wait? I pushed away from him. "What?"

"I umm. I should go." I ran out of Erik's room before he could say anything.

"He what?" Tyler asked. I told her everything that happened at Erik's house. She couldn't believe just as much as I couldn't.

"Kissed me. I left before he could say anything."

"Why did he kiss you?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe he will tell you at the bonfire."

"I don't know if I should go." Tyler shook her head. "What?"

"Go! Don't just sit here and thinking about it so much. Go and ask him why he did it. You're not going to sit here and not do anything to get him back." Tyler was right. I need to stop moping around and do something if I wanted Erik back, even if I was only going to be his friend. It was better than nothing.

"Okay. Just tell Rose and Alice, I'm not getting dressed up."

"Well at least wear something that would catch his attention. Not sexy or slutty. Maybe something like." Tyler got up and looked through my closet. "Like this." She pulled out a Lace dress with third sleeves.

"It's kind of short."

"So. You have legs for miles. Right Emmett."

"I'm not answering that." I heard Emmett say from downstairs.

"You don't think it's slutty?" Tyler shook her head.

"It's not super short that they will see your panties. Now unbraided your hair and do your makeup a little more natural, then you'll be good." Tyler smiled at me. I smiled back.

"How did you become so good at this?"

"Many years with Alice and Rose." She giggled. She walked out. I laid back on my bed and thought about what happened between Erik and I today. I wasn't thinking that was never going to happen all of a sudden. I was kind of glad he did it. I wanted to feel his lips on mine again.

A few hours after of sitting at the Cullens getting ready for Erik's bonfire. I did what Tyler told me. I unbraided my hair, so it was wavy. I left it down. I also did my makeup more natural, so just foundation, mascara and cherry Chap Stick. I was so nervous. It took me an hour to find outfit for if I stay the night. I was also for getting everything, like my keys, phone, shoes, and once again my keys.

"Lexi, calm down. It's a bonfire with his friends." I told myself as I sat in my truck in front of his house. I finally got out of my truck. I locked my doors. I wasn't really sure if I was suppose to go the back from here or just go to the door. So I just walked to the front door. I knocked on the door. Carrie opened the door.

"Lexi, sweetie you could have walked to the back." Carrie said. She smiled. She opened the door for me.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure. I'm sorry." I walked inside.

"It's okay. Everyone is in the back." I nodded my head. I started walking towards the back doors. I saw the fire and a few trucks. I opened the door. I heard a lot of laughing, music playing and Aqua barking. I walked outside and closed the door behind me.

I walked beside Erik's truck. I saw him talking to some blonde chick. He touched her shoulder and started walking towards me. I smiled.

"You showed up?" He smiled.

"Yea. Sorry if I'm late."

"No you're just in time. Want something to drink?" I nodded my head. He grabs my hand and pulls me with him to a big blue cooler. He grabbed me a beer. I opened it. I wasn't much a beer drinker, but whatever.

"Oh Erik, there you are." The blond chick said. She was wearing jeans, polo shirt and ballet flats.

"Sorry, Lexi showed up." He smiled.

"Oh." She looked at me and gave me a fake smile. "You're the famous Lexi."

"Um I guess."

"Oh I'm sorry. Lexi, this is Chrissy. Chrissy is a um friend from school."

"It's nice to meet you, Chrissy." She gave me another fake smile.

"Same. I'll be back." Chrissy walked away. She walked to a group of other girls.

"I don't think your friend likes me." Erik looked back at Chrissy. She waved at him. He waved back. He looked back at me.

"Don't worry about her. I'm really glad you came." He smiled.

"Yea me, too." I smiled back.

A few minutes ago Chrissy took Erik to talk to some other people. I stayed by Erik's truck watching him with her. He was smiling and laughed.

"You don't look like you're having fun?" I heard someone ask. I looked to my left and saw a guy with dirty blonde hair in dark blue jeans, blue plaid button down shirt and western boots.

"Um not really." I said looking down.

"Why not? You get to drink, have some fun, burn shit." I laughed a little.

"True, but I don't know most people here and I'm kind of shy."

"Well that's what the alcohol is for." He grabbed my beer that I took a sip from. "Well I see you're problem. You're not tipsy."

"I'm not much of a beer drinker."

"And you call yourself a country girl."

"That doesn't make you a country girl." I glared at him.

"I was kidding." He threw his hands up. "Let me get you something you might like." He winked at me. He walked to the cooler and grabbed something and walked back. He handed me a bottle.

"What's this?"

"Mike's hard lemonade." I opened the bottle and drank some. It was really good. "Better?"

"Yea. Thanks, umm."

"Oh god. I'm sorry. I'm Luke Kyles."

"Lexi Hale."

"Oh you're the famous Lexi." I giggled. "Erik talks about you a lot." I blushed.

"Are you like his girlfriend?" Luke asked. I shook my head.

"No." I wish I were. Again.

"Well I thought you guys were by the way you look at each other."

"No, we just have a good relationship."


End file.
